


Being an Angel isn't easy

by Whovian134



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian134/pseuds/Whovian134
Summary: Sorry, if this is a short chapter this is sort of a prologue to the actual story. So, the other chapters will be a lot longer :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this is a short chapter this is sort of a prologue to the actual story. So, the other chapters will be a lot longer :)

"Gabe, you're blocking my sunlight." Azriel said to her brother. "Oh, sorry Azie." Gabriel said moving out of the way. Azriel left heaven for a vacation on earth. Right now, she was sunbathing on a beach in Australia enjoying the sunshine. Just then, Lucifer showed up. "Luci, how's hell?" Azriel asked. Lucifer chuckled. "Hot, but hey, I've call it home for a long time. How are you doing Azie?" He asked. "Well, I was enjoying the sunshine. Luci your blocking my sunlight." Lucifer stepped out of the way and smiled. "So, why are you guys here? Did something happen to dad?" Azriel asked concerned. Michael shook his head."No, he's fine he sent us to ask you when you're coming back to heaven." He said. "I should be back in a few days I just really needed a vacation." Azriel said 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is a conversation between Gabriel and Azriel so stay tuned


End file.
